


Have Some More Soup

by LuciustheDragon



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: (hooooo boy), Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Alternate Universe - sOUP, Attempts at humour, Gen, M/M, Slow Burn, Some Swearing, The Hoshidan sibs are the Shirasagis and the Nohrian sibs are de Nohr, more specifically..., this is the soup AU, what is this, who knows what's gonna happen, yes - Freeform, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 22:11:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12285327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciustheDragon/pseuds/LuciustheDragon
Summary: The Shirasagi family restaurant is doing pretty well, especially with Takumi's amazing soups on the menu. What will happen when Nohrian competition pops up across the street? Become worst enemies? Fall in love over soup? We'll never know.





	Have Some More Soup

“A Dawn Dragon Special? Of course.”

 _Goodness, this dish is popular_. Takumi begrudgingly admits, if not out loud, that adding it to the menu was quite a good idea. He didn't think some mild broth and clear noodles would be such a hit. Once again, Takumi is proven wrong by his brother, it seems.

“Takumi! Another order of the Dawn Dragon Special?” His older sister calls from the back, interrupting his train of thought. He gives her a quick thank you before hastily taking the soup to the waiting customer. Takumi finds it rather tiring to work at Shirasagi’s. He is far more in his element in the kitchen, but his siblings pushed him into working at the counter to ‘improve his customer relations skills,’ or something like that. Come on. What use would that possibly have for him? He's here to cook, not make friends. Takumi lets out a sigh.

“Big brother, do you want to take a break? I can handle the counter for a little while on my own.” Sakura says. She's so considerate. Maybe he could use some more of that thoughtfulness…

“No, I'll be fine, Sakura. I'd be a pretty bad brother and fellow employee if I took a break now. Besides, it's close to closing time.” Takumi replies.

“I want to though! Hinoka told me that I should try to be more independent, actually, so I sort of want to see if I can do it.” Sakura insists.

Takumi’s creeping insecurity makes him snap. “Fine! Fine. I'm leaving.” He storms out of the restaurant and finds a chair at one of the several vacant tables outside. He lets out an exasperated sigh as he glares at the people walking the streets. No wonder his siblings want Sakura to be in charge. She's always so gentle and pleasant to be around unlike—

Wait.

Takumi squints across the street and spots a large banner across the façade of the building. ‘Now Opening: Le Restaurant de Nohr,’ it reads.

 Oh. Great. Some posh Nohrian place is opening right across from the Shirasagi family restaurant! What nerve!

Takumi was in a bad enough mood before, and this newly found competition made it even worse. Of course, as his enraged self tends to do, he hatches an absolutely brilliant new idea that could not possibly go wrong: storm into the restaurant and tell them what’s what!

 ...That is, whenever the stupid light decided to change so that he could cross. He is not a jaywalking heathen.

  _Nohrian scum! Trying to take away from our business by establishing a place right across from us! We were here first. I mean, I shouldn’t even be worrying, our food is too good, no Nohrian slop can compare! I’m just gonna go in and tell them off. No big deal. Let them know that I KNOW what they’re playing at. I’m not stupid! They can’t think they’re subtle, can they? BAH! They made a mistake messing with Takumi Shirasagi! Just intimidate them a bit and they’ll be out of there!_

 And with Takumi’s elaborate, foolproof plan in mind, reciting it over and over again, he slams open the doors (which were locked, how Takumi managed to open them is a mystery) to the not yet open restaurant. The biting words are on his tongue, but tragically, they never come to fruition. Takumi’s mouth lies open, as if to speak, but no words come out. Any semblance of cohesion of thought evaporates when Takumi lays his eyes upon the most annoying, obnoxious-looking snob he has even seen in his life. Everything about him is infuriating, and it leaves Takumi speechless. The pressed white shirt is infuriating. His unreadable face is infuriating. His smooth hair shining from the light coming in from a window is infuriating. Takumi doesn’t know how perfect skin and long eyelashes could be infuriating as well, but they are. The obnoxious stranger appears to have been sorting through some documents, but with Takumi’s grand entrance, they slide from his hands onto the unfinished floor and disturb Takumi’s strange reverie.

 “What in the name of the Dusk Dragon are you doing in here?” He asks, eyes widening so that the light shines on his burgundy irises and wow, Takumi still hasn’t said anything but doesn’t have any words. Something about this boy steals the words away from him.

 “...Uh?” Takumi squeaks out, fury replaced with embarrassment which pounds in his head and flushes his cheeks. “I-I’m from across the street? You know, Shirasagi’s?”

Recognition flickers in the annoying boy’s expression before it shifts to bemusement. “And what does that have to do with…” He trails off and gesticulates toward Takumi in lieu of explanation, which pisses Takumi off enough for him to recover his words and sanity.

 “I’ll say it again: I’m from Shirasagi’s, across the street! Our restaurant was here first! That Nohrian crap has no chance compared to our Hoshidan cuisine!” Takumi crosses his arms defiantly. Ha! That’ll show him!

The Nohrian (?) raises a brow and positively _smirks_ at the outburst. Gods, he’s infuriating. “If you are so confident in your restaurant, why are you so up in arms with the slightest hint of a competitor? Hmm?”

Takumi balls his fists, prepared to unleash yet another impulsive outburst. “WHY YOU––”

“TAKUMI!”

Jolted by the noise, he turns around, squinting until he makes out his two sous chefs across the street yelling like fools. Well, Oboro is doing the brunt of the yelling. Hinata is just laughing his ass off.

“TAKUMI!! GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!” Oh, great. He’ll really be getting an earful from her later.

“It appears to me that someone is summoning you, ‘Ta-koo-mee.’”

“Shut up! We’re not done here! I’ll be back!”

“At least knock next time.”

Is he mocking him?! Whatever. Takumi storms out, forcefully shutting the doors behind him. While he waits for the stupid light to change, his anger ebbs away, replaced with absolute mortification. He feels the red in his cheeks even though he cannot see it. Takumi buries his head in his hands. “What have I gotten myself into?!” He lets out a muffled, exasperated scream. It clashes with Hinata’s guffaws from across the street.

Unbeknownst to him, the Nohrian boy is stifling his laughter, having witnessed that whole display from the window of Le Restaurant de Nohr. “Takumi… hm?” He retreats to a back room (functioning as his bedroom) and opens up a web browser on his laptop.

“I ought to do my own research on our new competition.”

**Author's Note:**

> hA uh hope you like


End file.
